Destellos de tiempo
by c0pitos
Summary: Esta historia se hubica una semana despues del capitulo 20 de la 2ª temporada, "Llego la hora", centrandonos en una Twilight que ha sido consumida por su obsecion y debera enfrentar las concecuencias por ello. Horror, Gore y a lo mejor un poco de Clop si veo la oportunidad. Este es mi primer fanfic pero espero hacerle justicia a una gran serie dandole mi toque personal. Disfrutadlo


El joven dragón dormía plácidamente en su cuna hecho bolita, imagen que resultaría adorable de no ser por los sonoros ronquidos que salían de su hocico. Nada podría despertarlo, no después de pasar varios días enfermo. Los litros de helado que devoro cuando su cuidadora estaba demasiado obsesionada con la calamidad que se avecinaba, y el demasiado desinteresado en lo que le pudiera pasar a "Spike del futuro", fueron los causantes de su agudo dolor de estómago que, solo hasta ahora, una semana después, empezaban a mermar.

– Solo para ti y para mí, Rarity… – Murmuro Spike entre sueños y ronquidos –…esta… enorme casa de dulces y he… la…do – El joven dragón empezó a revolverse en su cama luchando contra la nada – No, monstruo de chocolate con chispitas, no te la lleves –

El sonido de una fuerte explosión hizo saltar por los aires al joven dragón que cayó sobre un balde de agua en el cual quedó atorado. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de lucha, finalmente pudo liberar su cabeza.

– Oh… genial ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Spike molesto mientras observaba la luz que pasaba por la puerta medio abierta, destellos azules y violetas relampagueaban acompañadas por un grito de frustración.

– Ah… sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto – Con una expresión resignada Spike abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras.

La expresión de Spike lentamente se convirtió en una de profunda preocupación causada por el lamentable estado de la biblioteca. Aun cuando el sitio estaba casi a oscuras, Spike pudo distinguir las paredes llenas con calendarios y relojes, la mayoría de ellos rotos, cada uno con una hora distinta y los calendarios tan antiguos que algunos incluso se alejaban décadas de la fecha actual. Lo más extraño de ello es que, por su aspecto, si ignorabas las marcas de marcador rojo y notas extrañas que había en ellos, los calendarios eran prácticamente nuevos.

– ¿Twilight? – Dijo con recelo el dragón al llegar al primer piso de la biblioteca y pasar por encima de un mar de libros que había repartidos por todo el suelo. Un nuevo destello violeta – Ya casi, solo un poco más de potencia – Spike escucho la voz de su amiga detrás de una librería que había sido colocada, junto a varios otras, entorno al centro de la habitación impidiendo ver a la Pony y lo que sea que estubiera haciendo. – ¡Twilight! – Dijo Spike alzando su voz por encima de un extraño zumbido que se hacía más y más fuerte.

Cuando Spike se asomó al lado de una de las librerías observo a Twilight frente a un reloj al cual apuntaba con su cuerno desbordando energía mágica. Hubo un enorme destello azul que cegó a Spike por unos momentos obligándole a frotarse los ojos – No, no, no ¡NO! – Gritaba la Pony morada en señal de frustración. El joven dragón se acercó a su amiga con renovado interés – Twilight ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Twilight paso frente a él como si no existiera, dando vueltas alrededor del pedestal en el que se encontraba el reloj, observándolo con sumo cuidado para luego tomarlo entre sus pezuñas y, después de un bostezo de frustración, empezar a golpearlo contra el pedestal como una pequeña potra en medio de un berrinche – ¡POR QUE NO FUNCIONA! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDOOOO! – Spike cansado tomo a la pony por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla – ¡TWILIGHT DEJA DE GRITAR Y ESCUCHA! – La pony algo mareada al fin le miro, unas enormes ojeras contorneaban sus ojos y cada parte de su rostro insinuaba cansancio.

– Te estoy escuchando Spike – Dijo Twilight liberándose de las garras del dragón – Cielos, tienes que aprender a controlarte –

Spike, molesto, se golpeó la frente y respiro profundamente armándose con toda su paciencia – Por supuesto, aunque, me parece que eres tú la que ha vuelto a perder el control – El dragón tomo el reloj entre sus pezuñas y lo observo, era extraño, a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido no parecía tener una sola rajadura. – ¡DEJA ESO! – Grito Twilight arrebatándole el reloj al dragón – Hay que mantener los objetos de estudio bajo la menor exposición de agentes externos. Un simple ajuste del plano espacial podría destrozar el delicado balance del continuum espacio-tiempo que ha logrado esta muestra –

La boca del dragón se quedó abierta mientras miraba confuso a Twilight – conti… ¿QUÉ? – Spike ajito su cabeza tratando de recuperar la línea de sus pensamientos – Twilight ¿Aun sigues obsesionada con todo lo de los viajes en el tiempo? –

Después de dejar con sumo cuidado el reloj en su sitio Twilight empezó a tomar notas en un pergamino que daba varias vueltas a la habitación – ¿Obsesionada? Puff, para nada. Solo es una inocente curiosidad científica –

Spike miro a la pony sin estar convencido y cruzado de brazos le interrogo – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? – Twilight evadió los ojos acusantes del dragón y en tono evasivo respondió – Bueno, ya sabes, la infinita tela temporal está sujeta a la percepción y la ilusión creada por la mortalidad hace efímera la diminuta pieza de lo que llamamos tiempo – Spike la miro con severidad – Dos semanas – Respondió finalmente la pony avergonzada ocultando su cara entre sus patas delanteras

– ¿¡QUE!? – Grito preocupado Spike – ¿¡Quiere decir que no has dormido desde que apareció Twilight del futuro!? –

– Pasado – Le corrigió Twilight, hacia una semana que había descubierto la verdad detrás de la advertencia a su yo del pasado.

– ¡Lo que sea! – Grito Spike cansado.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y tomo un pergamino que había sobre una mesa, resaltaba entre todo el desastre por ser el único sitio que parecía encontrarse en completo orden, de hecho lo único que había sobre la mesa era aquel pergamino – No tengo tiempo para esto, Spike. Mientras más me concentre más rápido terminare mis estudios y más pronto podré dormir. Si es lo que tanto quieres – Sin decir más palabras Twilight se quedó mirando la mesa vacía, haciendo flotar el pergamino al lado de ella junto a una pluma mojada en tinta.

Spike se le acercó y le observo, luego a la mesa y nuevamente a ella – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto mirándola con cierta lastima.

– Observando una anomalía espacio temporal que surgió en consecuencia de los experimentos ¿Qué parece que hago? – Respondió Twilight algo molesta a lo que, para ella, era una respuesta obvia.

Spike le dio un nuevo vistazo a la mesa para luego dirigirle una incrédula mirada a la pony – Es solo una mesa –

Twilight suspiro cansada – No ¡Ah, mira! – Dijo la pony mostrándole el pergamino que había estado leyendo con tanta atención. En el aparecía lo que, en un principio, le pareció a Spike un chupete para bebe mal dibujado y, debajo de él, una tabla con diferentes horas y fechas marcadas. – Todos los días, a diferentes horas aparece un reloj de arena negra; según mis cálculos el próximo debería aparecer en unos momentos. Justo aquí… en esta… misma… mesa – Dijo Twilight acercando su rostro al borde de la mesa con un tic nervioso que empezaba a aparecer en su ojo derecho. Los dos amigos se quedaron viendo la mesa en silencio, uno con una expresión de psicótica concentración y el otro con una paciente y desinteresada.

La mayoría de relojes estaban rotos y los pocos que funcionaban tenían mal la hora, pero Spike estaba seguro de que en todos habían transcurrido al menos 10 minutos (excepto uno que parecía ir hacia atrás) – Muy bien. Es suficiente, vamos a dormir – El dragón tomo la cola de la Pony y empezó a arrastrarla por la biblioteca en dirección a las escaleras.

– ¡No! Solo un poco más, el margen de tiempo aún puede ser corregido ¡SE QUE LO LOGRE ESTA VEZ! – El berrinche de Twilight le hacía muy difícil a Spike el poder llevarla, finalmente, cansado y con el dolor de estómago intentando volver a sus entrañas, se dio la vuelta y salto sobre la Pony para intentar hacerla entrar en razón – ¡TWILIGHT! Es… suficiente –

Spike soltó de golpe a su amiga, espantado ante lo que había sentido. La observo entre la escasa luz, podía estar equivocado, era de madrugada después de todo y él no estaba en su mejor condición, Twilight se arrastró entre los libros hasta la mesa y tomo nuevamente el pergamino y continúo observando el vacío tablón de madera. Spike corrió hasta el interruptor y prendió las luces. Con temor avanzo entre los libros y doblo en la biblioteca que obstaculizaba su visión de la pony.

Los ojos de Spike observaron horrorizados el lomo de la yegua, sus vertebras empezaban a estar marcadas por su piel al igual que los huesos de sus costillas, Spike tembló al revivir la sensación de tocarla y no sentir más que un costal de huesos al cual se le había arrebatado hasta el último suspiro de vida, movido por nada más que los trozos quebrados de lo que una vez fue un alma. – Twilight – Dijo el dragón al borde del llanto. – ¿¡QUÉ!? – Le grito Twilight girando su rostro al dragón que sintió como si parte de su propia alma se hubiera desgarrado.

¿La revuelta melena con papeles y plumas saliendo de ella? ¿La calavera que se encontraba en lugar del amable rostro de Twilight? No, fueron sus ojos, inyectados con odio y enrojecidos por una ira. Spike le resultaba imposible que Twilight pudiera sentir sentimientos tan espantoso. La ira palpable hasta el punto que Spike sentía como rasgaba su pecho hasta hallar su debilitado corazón lo empezaba en volver junto al temor de lo que Twilight pudiera hacer.

– ¿¡ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES SPIKE!? – Grito el cadáver morado alzándose colérico y horripilante – Claro que no, nadie lo entiende, nunca lo hacen ¡Esto es importante para mí! No puedo perder el tiempo, cada segundo cuenta si pretendo detenerlo ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡VOY A HACERLO, AUN QUE TENGA QUE MORIR EN EL PROCESO! –

El rostro de Twilight estaba a solo centímetros de Spike. El dragón podía sentir la agitada respiración de la potra, y entonces, mirándola a los ojos, los primeros ojos que recuerda haber visto, supo que esa no era su querida Twilight y en ese momento, tal vez era el único que podría traerla de vuelta – Twilight… – Dijo pausadamente desviando un momento la mirada con temor y luego levantándola nuevamente bañada en preocupacion –… tú eres importante para mí. Detén esto, por favor –

La pony morada retrocedió sorprendida, sorpresa que se convirtió rápidamente en vergüenza cuando su mirada cayó al suelo incapaz de levantarla por el cansancio, físico y mental. Spike se acercó cuidadosamente, observo como el cuerno de Twilight se apagaba y sintió alivio de que no le hubiera freído con un rayo.

– Lo siento, Spike. No sé… no sé qué me paso – El dragón paso una de las patas delanteras de la pony por su cuello y le ayudo a levantarse

– Está bien, Twilight. Solo necesitas descansar –

– Y creo que un sándwich de margaritas no estaría mal – Dijo Twilight en broma, aunque Spike se lo tomo más en serio – Te lo llevare a la cama cuando te despiertes – Le respondió con una agradable sonrisa.

Ese momento fue muy importante para Spike, en esa caótica biblioteca sosteniendo a su amiga, no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar más que a su lado. El agujero que había provocado la despiadada mirada Twilight, ahora estaba llena de orgullo y alegría. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pero la pony que caminaba torpemente junto a él era mucho más que una amiga, nadie recuerda el día de su nacimiento, aun cuando eres solo un bebe dragón, pero, viendo la cara cansada de Twilight, él estaba seguro de sentir la cálida alegría que había sentido cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez en este mundo y la vio a ella, la felicidad que le colmaba con cada momento que habían pasado juntos. Ella no era solo su amiga, ella era su madre.

– ¡ESPERA! – Grito Twilight, corriendo hacia el reloj en el que había estado usando su magia cuando Spike le encontró, pasando por encima de un adolorido Spike – ¡Gracias a Celestia! Aún estoy a tiempo –

- Oh, por favor. No quiero saber nada mas de relojes – Dijo Spike tirando sus orejas – ¿Podemos solo ir a dormir? Mañana puedes continuar volviéndote loca –

– No lo entiendes Spike, esta podría ser mi última oportunidad, si el reloj de arena no apareció quiere decir que lo que sea que cause los cambios temporales puede estar por llegar a su fin – Twilight tomaba entre sus pezuñas el reloj – ¡Por favor! Solo una vez más –

Twilight miraba al dragón con un lamentable intento de ojos de cachorrito, más que lastima daba miedo. Aun así, Spike conocía lo suficientemente bien a Twilight como para saber que si no satisfacía por última vez su capricho sería capaz de levantarse en el momento que se durmiera para continuar por su cuenta de forma descontrolada. – Esta bien, una vez más ¡Pero ni una más! –

Antes de salir corriendo hacia el pedestal Twilight dejo salir un diminuto y agudo grito de emoción – Siii –

Una vez al lado del pedestal Twilight empezó a mover lo libros del suelo revelando varias palancas, válvulas y mil cosas en una base de madera y metal que empezó a ajustar. Fue entonces que Spike se dio cuenta que el pedestal solo era una parte de un mecanismo que parecía extenderse hasta las librerías colocadas en círculo a su alrededor. Twilight se paró frente al reloj y apunto su cuerno a él pero su cara se entorno con preocupación hacia Spike.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Le pregunto el Dragón

– Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad y… quiero tener las mayores posibilidades de lograrlo – La voz de Twilight temblaba como si no supiera como decir lo que quería decir.

– ¿El punto es? –

– ¿Puedes usar tu fuego de dragón en el reloj al mismo tiempo que disparo el rayo? En verdad seria de mucha, mucha ayuda – Twilight pego sus pezuñas delanteras como si estuviera rogando

– Ah… supongo que no puedo negarme – Dijo Spike parándose del otro lado del Reloj ubicándose frente a Twilight.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡Eres el mejor Spike! – Dijo Twilight dando algunos brincos de emoción.

– Si, lo soy – Dijo Spike con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras frotaba sus garras en su pecho y luego soplaba en ellas con cara de "no es nada".

– Te prometo que cuando terminemos nos arruncharemos los dos a dormir en la cama todo el día – Twilight se puso en posición para lanzar el hechizo.

– Ya… – Spike se sonrojo –…ya estoy muy grande como para dormir contigo – Twilight sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo empezó a darle instrucciones al dragón – Es bastante simple, cuando de la señal ambos dispararemos con todo lo que tenemos contra el reloj. Tu fuego mágico debería ayudar a potenciar el hechizo –

– Muy bien, lo tengo – Dijo Spike golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano

– ¿Listo? 1… 2… ¡AHORA! –

Las flamas verdes y el rayo mágico de color purpura chocaron y, atrapado entre ellos, el reloj empezó a flotar, las manecillas giraban sin control ante los ojos de Twilight brillantes de emoción. El flujo de energía brillo con los colores del arcoíris – ¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO! – Gritaba Twilight una y otra vez con su voz rebosante de orgullo – ¡FUNCIONA! –

Las luces se apagaron, las de toda Ponyville, Twilight voló por los aires hasta derribar una de las bibliotecas. Sus oídos ensordecidos como si una explosión le hubiera destrozado los tímpanos, su visión borrosa le tomo unos momentos volver a la normalidad y a su cerebro aún más para creer lo que estaba viendo. Una masa de oscuridad rasgaba el aire frente a ella mientras su esencia amenazaba con esparcirse por el mundo ¿o era el mundo el que amenazaba con extinguirse ante el oscuro ser que se imponía implacable ante Twilight? Un ser, porque aquello, fuera lo que fuera, estaba vivo, Twilight podía sentir su respiración que deformaba la realidad a su alrededor y el sonido de un corazón que retumbaba en el cuarto amenazando con aplastarlo.

– Te necesito – Murmuro la oscuridad desgarrando la poca cordura a la que se aferraba Twilight con desesperación – Te necesito – Una pata surgió de la oscuridad… no, la oscuridad estaba tomando forma. Un pegaso negro se acercó a la Pony que retrocedía ahogada en su propio terror – Aléjate, por favor – Las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin ser suyas realmente, su cuerpo solo era una masa temblorosa, no podía entender cómo es que podía tan siquiera moverse. El pegaso avanzaba hacia ella, indefensa empezó a disparar magia de su cuerno, demasiado asustada como para apuntar por simple suerte uno de los rayos encontró su camino hasta el cuerpo negro del pegaso para simplemente atravesarlo como si no hubiera nada – Detente – decía Twilight al borde del llanto.

– Te necesito – Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del pony negro cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que los de su amiga Rainbow Dash.

La solitaria frase se perdió en la nada junto aquel pegaso negro y Twilight se sorprendió a si misma de pie sobre el pecho de Spike – Por favor, detente… Twilight – Sangrando y con varios de sus colmillos rotos el dragón estaba tendido en el suelo con su brazo roto y con parte del hueso sobre saliendo como si hubiera sido víctima de una terrible golpiza.

– ¡Spike! – Los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de lágrimas mientras levantaba torpemente al dragón – ¿Qué… Qué te ha pasado? – Obteniendo fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, la pony monto sobre su lomo al joven dragón y galopo en busca de ayuda.

Detrás de ella, el reloj en el que había usado su magia, se hallaba tirado en el suelo. El reloj estaba roto.


End file.
